<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from wine to vinegar by SilvaTalbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403916">from wine to vinegar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTalbot/pseuds/SilvaTalbot'>SilvaTalbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTalbot/pseuds/SilvaTalbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus/14th.</p><p>5.3 spoilers. </p><p>Hythlodaeus is watching his two lovers fight. Written from Hyth's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from wine to vinegar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it has to do with the grapes thing from Tales from the Shadows. (I am also well aware that Azem's actions actually wasn't about the grapes, among other things.)</p><p>I'm also not tying this to the work and headcanons I've built so far with my Azem/Hades/Hythlodaeus triad stuff that's been posted in my works so far -- this isn't indicative of that relationship. This is more an one-off/experiment with style and formatting, along with me just venting through writing using this trio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was all your doing. The two people dearest to you - Hades and Azem - were fighting with one another. Full on <em>arguing</em> in their shared abode, not even trying to hide that this was a debate any longer.</p><p>All of this over grapes.</p><p>Well, it was <em>more</em> than just grapes, to be fair. That was more an excuse given to Elidibus to explain why Azem was rushing off in such a hurry, as it was well known among the Convocation that Azem enjoyed grapes more than any other fruit. Though it was more in the form of <em>wine</em> instead of raisins, as they had led Elidibus to believe.</p><p>
  <em>this is your fault, Hythlodaeus, you let out Ifrita in the first place, and look at the chaos you've sown--</em>
</p><p>No, the core issue was the fact that Azem had rushed off recklessly - again - the urge to take care of an issue not their own outweighing their sense of duty as part of the Convocation, censuring be <em>damned.</em> Which, as you would put it, would be to do absolutely nothing. The Convocation liked to watch and allow nature to take its course.</p><p>
  <em>your partners are fighting because of you, Hythlodaeus, all because you wanted to see if Azem could take down one of Lahabrea's concepts--</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Hades would always somehow be called in to help wrangle Azem. It was almost as if it was a part of <em>being</em> Emet-Selch at this point. Even if the rest of the Convocation had said it was simply because Azem listened to the man more than anyone else, that his words held significant weight with the Wandering Sun, they all knew why. </p><p>
  <em>you are the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect, you knew what would happen by unleashing Ifrita, the chaos it would cause--</em></p><p>When your partner gives you advice on what to do, one tends to listen and hopefully take it seriously.</p><p>
<em>yet you did it anyways, and for what? fun? all you've caused is misery and anguish once again--</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Now, Hades and Azem were arguing</p><p>
  <em>your fault</em>
</p><p>the words shared between the pair growing more and more heated</p><p>
  <em>this is <strong>your</strong> fault</em>
</p><p>your partners, the two people you love the most, spitting foul curses at one another</p><p>
  <em>if they break up, what will happen then, fool?</em>
</p><p>and you could only watch, silently blaming yourself and weeping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos; knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more.</p><p>I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: <a href="https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F">please use this link</a> and let them know this fic is what brought you over. Thank you! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>